The Blue Lady
by sammymorry
Summary: Yagyuu and Niou in a haunted restaurant. And Niou doesn't wanna go to the restroom alone. A short story. With no point, I think.


"Yagyuu?"

"_Yeah?"_

"The chandelier is moving."

"_What?"_

"No, really! Look!"

"_I knew it was a bad idea to go choose this haunted restaurant."_

"Hmph. I just wanted to see the blue lady."

"_The ghost?"_

"Yeah. They say she haunts the men's bathroom."

"_Is that why you didn't want to goin there alone?"_

"Uhm..Maybe? You're the "Gentleman.""

"_Well. I bet this "Blue Lady" would be more scared of you. You definitely look scary."_

"Yagyuu..."

"_What is it?"_

"The light is moving again!"

"_No, Niou-kun. Lights don't move by themselves."_

"It is!!"

"_I don't even think a lady would climb up the table and push the hanging lights back and forth."_

"She does! She's not a normal lady. She cheated on her husband!"

"_Uhm... Okaaaaaay."_

"She met her lover here, right in this restaurant, some eighty years ago. But I think it was a bar then."

"_And what, her husband murdered her, after finding out she had an affair, and she now haunts this place to swing the chandeliers and haunt the men's room."_

"No, but that's one of the theories. They say she died of a car accident on the way to meet her lover."

"_And she's back, why?"_

"'Cause she's waiting for her lover, that's why!"

"_Wait, I know this one. The guy actually had another lover, and that girl murdered him after discovering his treachery, then commited suicide by jumping off a cliff, into the sea."_

"The heck? I thought you never heard this story."

"_I didn't. I just guessed. It sounds like a cheesy romance novel, though. I mean, without the ghost parts."_

"And how do you know these cheesy romance novel plotlines, huh?"

"_My mom has a lot of those books... I just completed the whole series of Hercule Poirot. And had nothing to read."_

"Hercules what?"

"_No, not Hercules, but nevermind."_

"Anyway, So, you were right. But I dunno about the other lover murdering the guy. I think she just killed herself 'cause he liked the other girl better. And that's... a really stupid thing to do."

"_But she jumped off the cliff?"_

"Yeah. She did. And her ghost appears, all slimy with seaweed and dripping wet."

"_..."_

"That's why I'd much rather see the blue lady. I think she would be much prettier."

"_Okay..."_

"It moved again!"

"_Niou-kun, stop kidding me, lights-"_

"See, told ya."

"_Ahem... It was probably the wind, when somebody entered."_

"No, It was swinging like somebody pushed it! Swinging hard! Except.. Nobody pushed it! Besides-"

"No one opened the door."

"Yiiii!!"

"_Niou-kun, just because she's dressed in blue doesn't make her a ghost."_

"That's right, I'm just your waitress, Mary Ellen, and this is our blue uniform. So..."

"Hey, Mary, I saw the chandeliers moving. Am I delusional?"

"_Delusional? Maybe."_

"Haha. No, you aren't. Everyone here's used to it. The blue lady's really mischievous, isn't she."

"_Very much like a person I know..."_

"So... Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a coke."

"_And I'll have Iced Tea."_

"Coke and Iced tea? Kay. Are you ready to order your food?"

"Yeah, I'll have a burger."

"_And I'll have the same."_

"Sure. I'll be right back."

"_Thank you."_

--

"So, Yagyuu, don't you believe me now? See? There it goes again! Swing, swing, swing."

"_Sigh, Niou-kun. There's no such thing as ghosts. They just made it up for the publicity, probably. For all we know, there' a machine swinging those lights automatically."_

"Huh. Anyway, where's that waitress? She's taking so slow..."

"_Hm... Let me ask the receptionist..."_

-

"What'd she say?"

"_She said she was sorry that she wasn't able to send a waitress to our table yet, that today they were kind of shorthanded."_

"But... The waitress took our order..."

"_Yes, I told her there was a mistake, that a waitress named Mary took our order already."_

"Then..."

"_Then she said, we don't have any waitress called Mary. You must be talking about __Maria. Then she called Maria, but she wasn't our waitress…"_

"Hm…"

"_Oh well. Here comes Maria. We should just forget about it and order again… Mary's shift probably ended or something. And the receptionist was new."_

_--_

"_Good morning Niou-kun."_

"Morning Yagyuu."

"_You know, I researched on your Blue Lady Ghost. I found something interesting."_

"And what did you find out?"

"_The Blue Lady's name is Mary Ellen."_

"…"

"…"

"I'm never gonna go back there…"

We ate in a haunted restaurant yesterday. The Moss Beach Distillery. And I really saw the lights moving! I think we were just scaring ourselves more by imagining stuff in the restroom. .. anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
